


All is well

by Morositas



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Kevin and Casey are together in their house. Casey wants to dance with Kevin.





	All is well

Casey looks at Kevin with a jaunty smile. She turns on the stereo, she puts on some music and she comes back to him, but she approaches him with caution as if she doesn't really want to scare him in any way.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asks him, "please" she grabs his hands by dancing awkwardly together until she does a pirouette on herself.

Kevin and Casey's laughs echo in their home.

"Hold me" Casey whispers softly to Kevin, then she leads him by guiding his hands on her hips.

She puts her head against his chest.

It's like being in a dream. Their scars don't hurt anymore. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> There's of course a reference to _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ , since the last sentence of the seventh book is "all was well" after telling to the readers that Harry Potter's scar didn't hurt him anymore. _I wanted to use a metaphor for their respective scars hidden into their souls, because they don't hurt them anymore_.
> 
> I hope you like. You can also give me prompts and plots for another Casey x Kevin fanfiction!


End file.
